Temperature sensors for vehicles that serve to determine the interior temperature within a vehicle are known from the prior art. Such temperature sensors can be designed as unventilated interior temperature sensors (also UIP, unventilated interior temperature probe), i.e., in this case, the temperature sensor does not have to be forced-ventilated.
An unventilated interior temperature probe is known, for example, from DE 20 2009 001 069 U1. The temperature probe is connected to two electrical temperature sensor-specific connecting elements that are lead out of the sensor housing.
Frequently, conventional UIPs that, for example, are arranged in a climate operating unit have such a sensor-specific interface by means of which the raw data of the UIP are provided. A control device of the climate operating unit then reads out these raw data via the interface and determines the interior temperature using the raw data. For this, the software of the control device must be specially adapted to the temperature sensor. It may be necessary for the control device, on the one hand, to recognize the required information in order to be able to process the raw data and to be parameterized on the other hand so that vehicle information and the specific installation site of the sensor are taken into account when determining the temperature. This is generally accomplished in that a special software is produced and/or adapted to the control device depending on the vehicle, the installation site and the sensor. Accordingly, a tedious adaptation and production of the control device and possibly also the entire climate operating unit is needed in order to use a specific temperature sensor.
The disadvantage of the known solutions is therefore that a significant amount of adaptation and/or production effort is often generated in order to use a temperature sensor in a vehicle. Frequently it is necessary for the temperature sensor to be integrated into another component of the vehicle such as a climate operating unit.
To ensure that the temperature is correctly determined using the raw data of the sensor, a control device of the vehicle must be adapted to the sensor in a tedious manner. This adaptation can be technically involved and challenging.